The Painting
by 78Violetfan
Summary: Sequel to Valentine's Day...Basically Aria finds out that someone bought her painting only to find out that it was Spencer and Hanna! So it's pretty fluffy...


**So as per a request, I've written a sequel to my Spanna story Valentine's Day...**

**...let's proceed shall we?**

* * *

"I think you need to push the left side up just a little bit." Spencer directed. Hanna huffed, but she did it anyway. "No, not too far! Now you need to push the right side up." There was an annoyed sigh that came from the blonde, but again she did as directed. "A little more."

A small push.

"A little more."

Another smidgen.

"A little-"

"For God's sake, Spencer! I can't take it anymore." Hanna let the object go and jumped off the couch. "I've been standing up there for almost half an hour!" She glanced toward the wall, "it looks fine."

Spencer continued eyeing the wall before she nodded, "you're right. It's straight."

Hanna was now sighing in relief.

"But it's off center."

And now her head fell in defeat, "I give up." She muttered before walking toward the kitchen.

"It just needs to be moved to the left a little!" Spencer called after her.

Hanna didn't answer, instead she fished some coffee from the pot that had been brewing and took a seat at their table. "Come on, Han," her girlfriend said as she entered the room, "I thought you'd measured against the couch?"

The blonde looked up, "me? Measure?"

Spencer rolled her eyes as she took a seat across from the blonde, "I just want it to look good." she shrugged.

"It looks fine."

"It's abnormal." Spencer explained. She took the coffee mug from Hanna's hand and took a drink.

"Kinda like you."

Spencer gave her a feigned look of hurt, "I resent that."

Hanna eyed her again before looking at the cup in her hand, "there you go again, always taking my coffee."

Spencer smirked, "you love it."

Hanna only shrugged.

Before either one of them could say anything more a voice broke out in their apartment. "You guys will never guess what happened!" It was Aria, she was shaking her head, a wild grin etched upon her face.

"No?" Hanna said, as she and Spencer shared a knowing look.

Aria shrugged, "I've sold my very first painting!" The girl actually did a 'happy dance'.

"Wait, you sold a painting?"

The short brunette nodded.

"No, way!" Spencer replied.

"I know, it's crazy!" Aria shook her head taking a seat at the table. "I mean. I hadn't really told anyone that I was trying, but I didn't want to jinx myself, you know?" Hanna and Spencer only nodded.

"See," Aria started again, "I had rented a space in an art gallery, and had them hang my painting for the art show. They've got people working in it that are supposed to help persuade buyers." She explained.

"Persuade them?" Hanna shrugged reaching over to grab her coffee. It earned her a glare from Spencer, in which she stuck her tongue out as an answer.

"Yeah, talk up the painting and try to get them to buy it." Aria shrugged, "but the guy said _mine_ didn't even need to be sold-"

"But you said it was sold?" Hanna interrupted. Even as she knew how Aria's painting had been bought, she was really good at playing dumb. At least Spencer hoped she was playing.

"She means that her painting didn't need any kind of embellishment." Spencer shrugged.

"Embellishment?"

"Oh, my God." Spencer shook her head, "they didn't need to talk it up, Hanna."

A look of realization crossed the blonde's face, "oh."

"Yeah," Aria said, her smile still bright. "Get this, the guy said the lady who looked at it was immediately sold. She wanted it right away."

"Seriously! You too!" Again Hanna interrupted, she was waving her hand toward Aria's.

Both brunette's looked toward Aria's hand, where she was holding Hanna's coffee mug. "When did that happen?" Aria wondered.

"I didn't see you grab it." Spencer replied, a look of shock upon her face.

Aria shrugged, before proceeding to take a swig.

"So you drink it." Hanna stated.

"Hey, it's there." Aria defended before sliding the cup back over to Hanna.

"Gee," Hanna looked at her, "how nice of you to give me _my own_ coffee."

"You're welcome." Aria looked at her before she shrugged, "anyway, the show went on for a few nights…and yesterday someone bought it."

"That's awesome." Hanna said with a smirk.

"Amazing."

"I know." Aria replied, "I just can't stop thinking about it…someone actually bought my painting."

"Oh, the magic of Valentine's Day." Hanna smiled.

"I don't really think that had anything to do with it."

"So which painting was it?" Spencer asked.

"The 'Opposite Lovers' one." Aria told her, "the one that you guys inspired me to paint."

"How cool is it that the painting _I_ helped inspire is the one that gets sold first?" Hanna grinned. "It's like you wouldn't have even sold the painting if it hadn't been for me."

"Us." Spencer added, "we _both_ inspired it."

"Whatever."

"Wait!" Aria now had a look of panic in her eyes, "what if this is the only painting I ever sell?" She eyed them both, "I mean, I've entered art contests and hung my work in galleries before, but this is the only time I've sold one."

"Aria-"

"Your inspired painting was incredible-"

"I didn't mean to make her panic." Hanna defended as Spencer shot her a look.

"What if-"

"Aria!" Spencer half shouted causing the short brunette to look up at her, "you'll sell more paintings." She reassured.

"You think so?"

"Yes, I really do."

Aria smiled before she gathered herself from the table, "thanks, Spence…" She glanced at both of them before saying, "you wanna get some coffee to celebrate?"

"The day I turn down coffee-"

"Is the day I know the world is ending." Hanna cut Spencer off.

"Great." The shorter girl nodded, "I'm just gonna use your bathroom, and then we can head off."

"Did she really not see that painting on our wall?" Hanna asked, dazed, "I mean the thing is right there! It's big and above the couch and it stands out."

"I guess she was just too excited."

"Whatever," Hanna shrugged, taking another sip from her mug, "you really think she'll sell more?"

"Yes." Spencer nodded, "she will, even if _we _have to buy them all."

"But she's got so many!…We won't be able to fit them all here!"

"Don't worry Han, I don't think we'll actually have to buy them. They'll sell. Other people will realize how amazing they are and they'll want a taste."

"I love your confidence." Hanna smiled, reaching out to grab Spencer's hand before leaning forward to give her a kiss. "Ooh," she pulled away, "here comes Aria. Let's see how long it takes for her to notice."

Spencer looked amused, "okay."

"Are we ready?" The shorter girl asked.

Spencer and Hanna nodded together, before they stood up from their chairs. The blonde set her coffee mug down before latching on to Spencer's hand as they made their way to the living room, "just let me grab our jackets." Spencer said striding over to the coat closet.

"So you like our redecoration?" Hanna asked, glancing to Aria.

The brunette only looked at her, "redecoration?"

Hanna watched Aria's eyes glance around the room a bit before they brightened, "oh!"

"Yeah, you see it?"

"You decided to keep the rock fountain from Valentine's Day."

Hanna's brow furrowed, "what? Yeah, but I was talking about-"

"Here, babe." Spencer, who was now wearing her jacket, held Hanna's out for the girl to slide into.

"Oh, my God!" Aria squeaked. Hanna looked up from the button she had been working at, and Spencer's eyes moved away from Hanna, whom she had been watching. "You did not!"

"She's happy, right?" Hanna whispered toward her girlfriend.

Spencer only shrugged.

"Tell me you didn't!" Aria shook her head in disbelief stepping toward the couch, "oh, my God! Is that my painting? That's my painting!"

"It is?" Hanna asked innocently, which earned her an elbow in the ribs from her girlfriend.

"You bought it?" Aria's eyes turned to the pair.

"Spencer did."

"Hanna!" Spencer looked betrayed, "yes, Aria, _we_ bought it." She shrugged, "it was hanging there the other day when I went in to see if they were open on Valentine's Day. I noticed it had your name on it and I couldn't resist buying it."

"You couldn't?"

"No." The tallest girl shrugged, "it represents the best thing in my life right now, and I wanted it. I had to buy it before someone else had the chance."

"Spence," Aria shook her head.

"Plus you painted it…that's like a bonus, cause you know I love you."

"We love you." Hanna interjected. "So if you're not mad, I'll totally take credit."

Aria smirked, a chuckle gracing her lips as she glanced toward the blonde, "of course I'm not mad. Just shocked. You didn't have to do this."

"_She_ didn't do anything." Spencer stated.

"I helped hang it up!" Hanna defended.

"Yeah, with complaints the whole way through."

"Well, excuse me, Miss 'push the left side up a little more.'"

"I was trying to get it to hang straight."

"It looks fine to me!"

"Of course, you think it does."

Hanna gaped, "what's that supposed to mean?"

"You-"

"I-"

"Guys!" Aria cried out, as the couple stopped their bickering and looked at her she shrugged, "how about that coffee now?"

Hanna huffed, but still she shrugged, "as long as you're buying."

"I'll buy." Spencer objected. "So you're really not upset?"

Aria looked amazed, "you bought my painting." She shrugged, "I mean, you guys actually paid money for something I would've given you for free…No, I'm not mad. Thank you, so much."

"It was nothing." Spencer replied.

"This was everything." Aria smiled, "and there's no way you're buying."

"I won't fight with that." Spencer smirked.

Aria took another look toward the wall, "…you know it's off center right?"

Blonde hair fell as Hanna's head hung with a groan, "oh, my God!"

"Ha!" Spencer cried triumphantly, "I told you!"

* * *

**And there's that! Let me know what you think, thanks so much!...**


End file.
